Deal
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sequel to HURT. Anko and Kakashi's beneficial friendship has ended, but Anko's not sure she made the right decision. Kakashi KNOWS she didn't, but with Anko gone on a mission, how will he talk to her about being friends again? 5th in Friend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth and (probably) final "episode" in this Anko/Kakashi series. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. In case you haven't read the others yet, please read (in this order) Friends, Benefits, Tag, Hurt, and then this one, Deal. It'll make more sense if you read them in that order, because each builds on the one before it. Deal begins the morning after Hurt left off. So, let's get started, but first, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

-----

The night Anko sent Kakashi away she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the following morning, she could barely open her eyes. Her body ached from the previous day they spent in bed, (as well as other places) and her head hurt from crying. _This sucks_ she thought as she realized how lousy she felt, and not just physically. She was emotionally spent and immediately began to wonder if she did the right thing or not. She couldn't bear to see Kakashi in pain the way she'd seen him when he'd come back from his last mission. She said to herself, "It was the right thing to do for both of us. I feel like shit, but I made the right decision." The problem she was having, was every time she tried to convince herself that she'd made the right decision, something pulled at her and told her she was dead wrong.

Kakashi spent most of his night away from Anko staring at the wall in his bedroom. He tried to go over and over in his head what the hell had happened. Everything had been fine, they always got along together, and the sex. Oh man, the sex was incredible. But Anko had chosen to be alone rather than risk losing him. He understood that pain all too well. Still he was having a really hard time trying to deal with this decision Anko had made for him.

He got up early and was soon ready to leave his apartment for work. He was completely healed from his latest mission thanks to Sakura's medical jutsu and Anko's – well, everything else. _Anko_ he thought, _what went wrong? We were such good friends, and the benefits we shared with each other, I'll really miss them. I wish there was something I could do to make things go back to the way they were._ He knew that there were things about him that Anko just couldn't deal with. Him coming back to her in pieces was one of those things. He didn't mean for her to see him like that, but he'd promised to come back to her first thing, as soon as he was back from his mission. He'd kept his promise, but apparently, coming back the WAY he did was a bit too much for her to deal with.

Kakashi ran over in his mind everything from the beginning to the unfortunate end of their beneficial friendship. He was trying to find something he did wrong that he might be able to correct to make her want to be his "friend" again. But he'd give her some space for now. That's why he decided to go to work early, report in, and then steal away to find a quiet room to write up his mission report in. He knew Tsunade needed his report to decide what to do next about all the enemy ninja activity that had been plaguing the shinobi who were returning from missions. He'd found out some surprising information while he was out on his reconnaissance mission, and he was sure Tsunade would find it useful. He'd keep himself busy and try not to think about Anko, but he had no idea how not to think about her. There were reminders of her all over him – she'd "marked" him up the day before. Plus he still had the three pair of underwear he'd torn from her. How was he supposed to forget? How was he supposed to turn all those memories, all those vivid pictures in his head off?

Anko put a cold cloth on her eyes to try and shrink the swollen look she was sporting. _I'm so stupid_ she thought. _I'm an idiot. The man practically told me we were more than just friends and I bolted. What was I thinking?_ She continued to beat herself up for pushing Kakashi away. _God knows the man never lets anyone get close to him ever. No women at least. Oh God. No woman except me. I am truly an idiot. I threw away something very precious. I threw away his trust._

Anko kept berating herself as she dressed. She opened her underwear drawer and a pair of underwear with "Saturday" sewn into them looked back at her. It was one of the seven pair Kakashi had brought her to replace the ones he'd ripped off her and kept. She felt guilty looking at them. They were a thoughtful gift. She picked them up and put them on, still feeling guilty. Soon she was ready to head off to work and she silently prayed that she wouldn't see Kakashi there because she just couldn't face him yet. She had no idea how to deal with this problem she'd made for herself and for him.

Kakashi arrived at work early much to everyone's surprise. Not too many people were even milling around yet because it was so early. He did manage to see Shizune and called to her, "Shizune, good morning."

Shizune turned, "Kakashi, you're back. We were beginning to get concerned. Everything ok?"

_Fuck no._ He thought. _Everything's falling apart, everything's just wrong._ He said, "Yeah. Would you let the 5th know I'm back? I want to go find a quiet room to work on my mission report."

"Sure. I know she'll want to meet with you as soon as she can. Where will you be?"

"What rooms are open?"

"Not many that I know of. You could go to the room where the reference books are kept. There's a desk you could work on and people rarely go there. You won't be disturbed."

"Ok. That's where I'll be."

"I'll come get you when the 5th wants to see you."

"Ok." Kakashi went off to write up his mission report, and try not to think about Anko.

Anko wandered in to work but was headed off by Kotetsu. "Anko, hey. Tsunade told me yesterday that she wants to see you this morning."

Anko sheepishly asked, "Ok, any idea why?" She'd hoped Tsunade hadn't gotten wind of her and Kakashi and the two days they spent together in bed instead of reporting to work. Kakashi had been gravely injured, and needed to be taken care of. But the manner in which she took care of him, when he was well enough – she didn't want to discuss that with Tsunade. While she waited for Kotetsu's response, she felt her blood pressure shoot up.

Kotetsu said, "Something to do with that last mission you were on."

"Alright thanks." She headed off to the 5th's offices completely relieved. When she opened the door to the office, she met Shizune there.

"Oh Anko, good, you're here. Tsunade-sama wanted to offer you your next mission. Pardon me asking, but are you ok? You just had two vacation days. You should look rested!"

Anko thought, _if you only knew._ She also knew immediately that Shizune was reading the emotions that she was wearing on her face. She said, "I'm just worn out and tired. It's nothing. When will the 5th be in?"

"Not soon enough. But shortly I'm sure. I've sent word to her that Kakashi's back,"

In that instant, Anko lost all interest in what Shizune was saying because she heard the name Kakashi.

_Kakashi?_

Shizune continued, ". . . and he's writing up his mission notes to go over with her. She wanted to send you out to verify a theory she has about this whole mess. You with me Anko?"

"Sure. Sorry. Mind if I wait here with you for the 5th? I've got nothing else pressing at the moment." _And I don't want to run into Kakashi yet._

"No problem, if you don't mind helping me with the filing."

"No, not at all."

The two ladies filed mission reports while making small talk waiting for Konoha's 5th Hokage to arrive – late and probably hung over.

Kakashi sat in the reference room and tried to remember all the details of his last mission. He thought, _Come on focus, Kakashi! Think back to before you were almost killed. _"Which time," he chuckled out loud to himself. He'd been "almost killed" so many times, he had to be part feline. If that were true, he had certainly gone through most of his nine lives.

He began to write the details of what he observed, of what seemed to be an enemy ninja underground operation that was being organized, and who he thought might be organizing this group. As he wrote up his reconnaissance results, he also included the detail of the extent of the injuries he'd suffered at the hands of one of those so-called enemy ninja. He wrote how he was found in a small dugout he'd made for shelter, rest and to basically hide in. The guy who'd found him had used what he considered a really neat jutsu to haul him out of the dugout. The guy had used thorny vines that he sent out to wrap around his legs and drag him out of his shelter, shredding the bottoms of his pants in the process. "Yeah that hurt a bit," he said as he recalled being dragged across a forest floor, his face getting dinged on small trees and brush. Luckily, he was able to turn over, uncover and use his sharingan to copy the ninja's jutsu. It wasn't until the enemy ninja had wrapped the vines around his arms and beat him against a tree that he really felt some serious pain. "Yep, smacked my ribs on a branch and pulled my arm out of its socket, lucky for me I still managed to get away."

He wrote about how he silently dispatched the guy with the guy's own jutsu. Since he'd been able to copy it, he used the vines and wrapped them around the guy's throat and squeezed the life out of him. He then hid the body in the woods and concocted another shelter to rest in. When night fell, he made his way back home, "and to Anko," he said out loud. He sighed audibly.

Anko and Shizune continued to file paperwork when the 5th finally wandered in with Kotetsu.

Kotetsu said, "Here she is. I found her trying to avoid this place."

"Watch it Kotetsu," the 5th growled at him. She turned and scowled at him, causing him to carefully back out of the room. Shizune and Anko just looked at each other and let Konoha's 5th sit down. At first she seemed oblivious to the ladies in the room. When Tsunade finally acknowledged them, she nodded and said, "Shizune, Anko, glad you're both here. Anko, Shizune and I have been going over some information and I'm going to send you on a brief mission to verify something for me. We have reason to believe that someone is pulling some strings and trying to gather bands of rogue ninja and have them set up bases outside the perimeters of the Hidden Leaf Village. We need to know what these bands of ninja are organizing. We have a feeling they're like small terror cells that are allowing our citizens as well as shinobi to leave the area, but when they attempt to come back, they are being attacked. Someone is setting this all up and we do believe that we have an inkling about where another group is setting up as we speak. Anko, I'm sending you out to see if you can find out who is setting up this new group. I want you go out, gather your information and get right back here. It's not safe until we know what or who we're dealing with."

"Of course Hokage. When do you want me to leave?"

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Then you can leave immediately. Here are the coordinates," the 5th handed her a piece of paper with coded coordinates on it where the latest band of enemy ninja were reportedly setting up a base of operations. "Get out there and come back as soon as you can. I need verification that they are indeed organizing, and if possible, try and find out if there are any recognizable bingo book rogues leading them."

"Yes Hokage. I'll leave immediately."

"Good. Off you go."

Anko immediately left the Hokage's office. She was glad that she hadn't run into Kakashi, and glad she had something to occupy her mind so she didn't have to deal with her feelings and the pain she felt. She decided to try and figure out what to do about this whole mess while she traveled.

In the meantime, Kakashi continued to work on his mission notes. As he was working, which was rare for him, he began to see a pattern emerging in what he was remembering that happened to him and to Anko on her separate missions. He thought to himself, w_e can leave the village, but we have trouble getting back. Hmmm. Other ninjas besides us have had the same thing happen. Ordinary people have had it happen to them too. Resistance coming back. We can leave easily, but not come back so easily. Alright, they're either trying one of two things. One: They're trying to clean out the village, or two: they're trying to make everyone so scared of leaving that they won't even try to. I need to think this over a bit longer._

Anko sped through the trees heading toward the coordinates that Tsunade had given her. She was instructed to look for any obvious bingo book rogue ninja as well as see if anything was truly being organized at the location she was given. Tsunade had an idea that she might see some of the famous bingo book enemy ninja, and she wanted Anko to verify that for her.

As she sailed through the trees, she found she was not able to stop herself from thinking about Kakashi and regretting the decision she'd made about their "friendship." She thought, _it was for the best. Yeah. Kakashi is much better off without me, because God knows one of us may not be coming home one day. _Still, she knew she blew it. She kept trying to convince herself as she flew through the trees that it was the right thing to do. The trouble she was having was that she didn't believe what she was telling herself. She thought, _this isn't working. I made a big mistake. I have to tell him I'm sorry for hurting him. I hope he'll forgive me, but he probably hates me now. As soon as I get back, I'll talk to him about it, and maybe find a way we can deal with this after all. _

Anko tried to focus on her mission. She was an excellent shinobi, very powerful and naturally talented. She always did her job well, and she'd continue to do it as long as she was asked to. She took pride in her job, that's why she knew that there may be a time when the job proved to be too much, and she may be captured and possibly killed. _But not today_ she thought as she sped along, gaining focus on the job she had to do, hoping to get it done quickly, so she could head home, and apologize to Kakashi.

After traveling most of the morning, Anko reached the location Tsunade had instructed her to spy on. It seemed that a small bunker had been erected and there were about twelve people milling around working on it. _They're building a kind of barracks. It looks like that anyway. And they've got weapons. Hey, I recognize that guy. He's definitely bingo book material, and he looks like he may be in charge. Better take a look around and see who else might be here._ She made her way silently around the barracks making sure she wasn't seen nor heard. When she finally worked her way around toward the back of it, she saw more bingo-book rogues, all recognizable for their crimes against their own villages as well as others. They seemed to be building up stores of food and weapons. They didn't seem to be holding anyone captive, so that was good. She decided to stay a little longer and see if she could gather any more information to report back to Tsunade.

Kakashi spent most of the morning writing up what he remembered from his mission. He'd retrieved some information that he and Tsunade had worked on prior to him leaving, and began comparing it to what he experienced this last time. A pattern seemed to be emerging, but it wasn't consistent yet. He finally decided to take a break around lunchtime, and he wandered into the lunch room hoping he'd see Anko there. He really wanted to talk to her about what the hell happened the night before. He also wanted to assure her that he'd accept her decision and that there'd be no hard feelings between the two of them if that was really what she wanted. He just wanted to make sure she really meant what she said, because those times when they were together the past almost two weeks, it felt pretty damn good. He'd never felt so comfortable with someone in, he couldn't remember when. Well he could, but it was pretty painful to remember back that long ago.

If she did decide that they wouldn't be "friends" anymore, he would have to accept it. _Problem is, I don't want to accept her decision. She never even asked my opinion. She just said, no more. _Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found so after eating some lunch, he went back to working on his notes.

Kakashi worked a while longer on analyzing the report he'd put together. As he looked it over one more time, he realized that the seemingly random attacks on returning ninja were not random at all. He also figured out that it was all part of a greater overall plot against the Hidden Leaf Village that someone or some group was orchestrating. This was serious stuff and the deeper he thought about it, the more serious it got.

Anko continued to spy on the encampment. She didn't see anyone else from the bingo book, but there were definitely some bad guys there. She wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, other than stockpiling stuff, and she didn't think they were going to try and attack the Hidden Leaf Village directly. But if more of these camps were situated to surround the village and there were enough of them; it could be very bad news indeed.

After gathering all the information she could, she decided to leave and head back to report to the 5th what she had witnessed. She figured that like last time, she would probably meet some resistance along the way and she was well prepared for it. Surprisingly, for the first five minutes or so, she saw no one, and sensed no bad chakra. She traveled quickly, guiltily letting her thoughts go to Kakashi. She wondered what he was doing. She hoped he didn't hate her too much.

Suddenly a horrible sense of foreboding enshrouded her. She felt it physically descend upon her like someone had draped her with a veil. Someone was there, and they appeared in a flash before her stopping her from moving another inch. "Going somewhere?" her white haired assailant inquired as Anko braced herself for probably the fight of her life.

-----

**A/N:** Ok so far? If so, review please! More to come, and the action cranks up next chapter.

Next up: Kakashi figures out who's behind the attacks that the returning shinobi have been experiencing, and Anko deals out some serious smack-down. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again everyone. Time to get the fight started. Sorry for the short chapter, but that's just where the chapter ended. Next chapter is a bit longer. Consider this a transition chapter to an increase in the action. Enjoy!

-----

Kakashi looked over his finished report with a terrible realization. _This is worse than I thought._ He got up and raced to Tsunade's office. He tried to think of where Anko might be now, because this involved her too. He didn't have time to search for her at the moment because he had to tell Tsunade what his final report had revealed immediately. He knocked on Tsunade's door and opened it before she could tell him to come in. "Pardon me for interrupting Hokage but we need to talk now."

Tsunade and Shizune looked up at him. "Can it wait Kakashi?" the 5th asked him.

"No. It involves my last mission and my report on it."

She shifted in her chair and looked at him seriously, "What have you come up with?"

"The attacks being carried out on our returning ninja are being carefully plotted and planned. It's worse than we thought. And it has Orochimaru written all over it.

Tsunade sat up and looked at him, "You're sure of this?"

"Yes."

Shizune said, "Tsunade, we need to go get Anko."

Kakashi said, "That's what I was going to suggest since she,"

Shizune interrupted him, "No Kakashi. We have to go GET her because Tsunade sent her on a mission to verify the presence of a possibly developing encampment of these enemy ninja. And now that you've connected Orochimaru to this," Shizune fell silent and looked at Tsunade.

Kakashi was dumbstruck. He felt a great anxious fear well up inside him for his friend's safety. Tsunade had sent Anko right to the enemy, and Anko had no idea what may be waiting for her. All of a sudden he looked at Konoha's 5th and said, "I have to go. Now. Where am I going? TELL ME! TELL ME WHERE YOU SENT HER!"

Tsunade looked sternly at Kakashi for the way he shouted at her. Shizune actually took a step back to put some distance between her and the 5th's angry glare. Tsunade said, "Settle down Kakashi and I'll tell you. I need you to move quickly, but I also need you to keep your head! I fear that we may have more trouble than just trying to find Anko. I sent her this morning. She's been gone since then."

Kakashi was losing his mind. He couldn't leave without knowing where he was going, but he desperately wanted to leave to go save his friend. "Tsunade, you have to tell me where you sent her, NOW!"

Tsunade wrote the coordinates on a piece of paper. "I sent her here first thing this morning. She was only to observe and report back today. Go now Kakashi. And stop at the hospital and get Sakura to go with you. I know Anko can handle herself, but if she tangles with Orochimaru, I don't know what state she'll be in when you do find her."

Kakashi didn't hear another word. He ran out the door and headed to the hospital to find Sakura.

Anko took an attack stance and stared at her opponent. She said, "So you're behind this?"

"It's been a while, Lady Anko," Kabuto said to her as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "I'm sorry that you were sent out here to look in on us. I'm afraid you've seen too much. I can't let you go back to the Hidden Leaf Village because you've seen too much of our little operation here."

"Where's Orochimaru!"

"Oh, here's not at this facility. He's orchestrating the setting up of a few more of these little gems around your precious village. No matter though, he'll see you soon enough. I'll take you to him."

Anko's thoughts raced. _SHIT! I had no idea Kabuto and Orochimaru were behind all this! I bet Tsunade didn't know either. I wonder if Kakashi will figure it out? _Anko looked at him and said, "I'm not going with you, I'm going home. Just back off Kabuto, I don't want things to get messy."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Lady Anko."

Anko stared at Kabuto and said, "And you're going to stop me? You and what army?"

Kabuto said, "We both know I don't need an army. If you won't come with me willingly, I'm going to kill you right here and bring your head back to Orochimaru as a present. He'll be quite pleased to see you again, even if it is only your head that he's seeing."

"You'd better step aside Kabuto. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"You forget Lady Anko that your old master is mine too. I know quite well what you're capable of and I plan on putting an end to all of it, and you right now."

Kakashi ran into the hospital and grabbed the first person he saw and yelled, "Sakura! Where is she?"

A young orderly said, "She's down the hall and to the right. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"No time – I'll find her." He ran down the hall searching for Sakura's chakra signature and finally found her soon after. "Sakura! Come on, we have to leave now!"

Sakura turned to him and said, "But Kakashi, I'm working until,"

"NO TIME! Change and get ready, we've got big trouble. Tsunade told me to take you with me."

Sakura knew better than to disobey her sensei and Tsunade so she said, "Give me five minutes to change."

Kakashi turned to her and said sternly, "You've got two."

"Ok." She was off in a flash and came back with her street clothes on.

Kakashi said, "Come on, we've got no time to lose."

Sakura asked, "Mind telling me what we're doing?"

"When we're traveling. Come ON!"

They ran through the streets until they got to Kakashi's apartment. He said, "One second. I need to get something before we go." He ran inside and was back out in less than a minute. "Let's go."

They ran to the village gates until Kakashi stopped. He said, "We're going to need a little help to do this right," he bit his thumb and did the summoning hand seals to summon Pakkun to help them. Kakashi said, "Pakkun, we've got trouble. We have to find Anko. She's in great danger and I need you to track which direction she started off in."

Pakkun said, "Kakashi – anything with her scent on it?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura, turn around."

"Why? What are you,"

"JUST TURN AROUND!" Kakashi yelled at her.

"OK!" she reluctantly turned her back to him. Kakashi reached in his pants pocket and pulled out one of the pairs of Anko's shredded underwear he'd kept and said, "Don't say a word Pakkun – just get to work."

If Pakkun had eyebrows, he'd be raising them at Kakashi right that second, but instead he risked it and said, "Good one Kakashi."

Pakkun took a slight sniff of the underwear, until Kakashi said, "That's enough," finding himself very possessive of this thing that was Anko's.

Pakkun put his nose in the air and said, "This way, come on."

Kakashi said, "Let's go Sakura!"

Sakura asked him, "Are you going to explain to me what's going on? And why is Anko in trouble?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Give me a minute." It was then that Kakashi's thoughts took over, and he understood what Anko meant at how badly it would hurt her to lose him. He felt that same pain as he thought that he already may be too late.

-----

**A/N:** Another cliffhanger. I'm not TRYING to be evil, it just happens that way.

Next up: The big fight scene escalates, and will Kakashi get there in time to save Anko? See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hi again everyone. Ready to kick the fight scene into high gear? Here we go, enjoy!

-----

Anko glared at Kabuto. _No way is that little prick taking me down. I'll wipe my boots on that smug face of his when I'm finished with him._ Kabuto did a series of hand seals and then disappeared. It was more like he faded. But Anko didn't fall for it for one moment. He was able to mask his scent, heartbeat and even his body and skin. He looked just like the forest that was all around him. But the one thing he couldn't mask was the evil that was attached to his chakra. Anko just chuckled and put her hands together and began her hands seals. She called out to him, "Is that all you've got, AMATEUR!" She completed her hand seals and flung her hands out to her sides. Scores of snakes shot from her sleeves like rays from the sun, in all directions in a circle all around her. One was bound to hit him because he was still close, and in fact, three hit him. "HA!" She yelled as she redirected the other snakes to close upon Kabuto's camouflaged body, and bring him back to her.

The snakes constricted on Kabuto's limbs, keeping his arms apart, then they began to almost "rewind" back into Anko's sleeves at an ever increasing speed. His jutsu blown, Kabuto came back into view, with a slightly nervous look on his face. Anko just stood waiting for the snakes to bring him to her. She curled up her fist and smirked at him as he came flying back to her. She cocked her fist and pounded him on the right side of his chin which shifted left with a sickening crunch. His glasses went flying, and then he followed them, as the snakes changing direction under Anko's order, and flung him toward a large tree. He hit the tree hard and went down in a crumpled heap.

Anko breathed heavily as she pulled her snakes back to her. _Bastard. Don't fuck with me._ She knew the best thing to do would be to leave the scene immediately. She wanted to get back so she didn't end up like Kakashi had. Kakashi. Immediately the adrenalin she'd been using dissipated and the sadness of her decision began to drain her. She's truly hurt him, and she had yet to deal with how she felt about it, let alone deal with him himself. She knew she needed to get back to him and make things right between them. She needed them to be friends, even if they didn't share their benefits anymore.

While she was distracted with her thoughts, Kabuto stirred.

Kakashi followed Pakkun in silence, terrified that he wouldn't get there in time to save Anko. He tried to convince himself by thinking, s_he'll be fine. She's Anko for God's sake. She can take care of herself. If Orochimaru is there, maybe he'll let her go. She was his favorite at one time. But he did abandon her. He might kill her just because she didn't try to go back to him. No. She'll be fine. I can't let her die. I can't let one more person I care about die. Especially her. I'll get there in time. I will._

Pakkun finally broke the silence, "Kakashi, what's this all about?"

"There has been some enemy ninja activity for a few months now. I was caught in it on my way back and beaten pretty severely, as Sakura would attest to. Anko experienced the same kind of resistance a week or so ago. Tsunade sent her out to verify if any bingo book rogues were involved in a place that seemed to setting up shop. After I wrote up my last mission notes and compared them to the information we already had, Orochimaru came up. He's leading these bands using bingo book rogues to set up bases around the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade didn't know this when she sent Anko out. Anko's been gone for hours. She may have walked right into Orochimaru's hands. That's why I'm bringing you Sakura. I don't know what we'll find when we do find her."

Sakura just nodded in silence. She understood now. Anko could be gravely injured if she fought with Orochimaru. Or she could be dead.

The pile that was Kabuto began to glow. His healing chakra was rapidly putting his body back into a state where he would be able to fight again soon. He stood a little shakily at first, but with each passing second, he regained his strength and stability. Anko turned and watched him stand. He said, "Not bad Lady Anko. But not good enough. You forget who I am and where I come from. I can heal myself as many times as you can hit me. You can't defeat me," he withdrew a kunai from a holder he kept, "but I will defeat you." He lunged at her. Anko prepared to have an all out brawl with Kabuto. She reached in her pack and launched three shuriken at him, which only slowed him slightly. As he closed in on her, she pulled out a kunai and headed his off before he could strike her.

"You . . . won't . . . win," she said into his face as they struggled against each other, kunai to kunai. She brought her boot up to take out his knee but he punched her in the temple causing her to fall sideways. Stars swam before her eyes, but she cleared her head quickly and rolled to the side to avoid his next slicing attack. She squatted and waited for him to turn to her. When he did he dropped his kunai and instead, his hand began to emit chakra that she could see. She sprang at him, spinning, aiming the outside of her left foot at the side of his head. It would be a direct hit. _Got you now you son of a bitch, _she thought just before she connected with his head. Instantly, Kabuto brought up his glowing hand and her foot connected with it instead of his head. Anko let out a surprised yelp as she felt the bones in her foot and ankle break.

Her leg swung back from Kabuto's head like it was repelled from it. She flew a good ten feet before landing and rolling to her side. She tried to stand, but Kabuto stopped her, "Your foot and ankle are pretty much useless right now Lady Anko. Just stay down. I wish I could let you go; you did put up one nasty fight. But you know too much now." He began to walk toward her slowly. She sat up and leaned toward her left side, her head down, her lower leg pounding with pain. She put both her hands on the outside of her left thigh on the ground to brace herself. She panted through the pain. She thought_ I may be in trouble here. That little fucker broke my ankle and my foot too. FUCK! I've got to let him get close. Come on you bastard, you haven't got me yet._

Pakkun suddenly said, "Kakashi, there are two people up ahead, and they're fighting."

Kakashi asked, "Is one of them Anko?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

Kakashi got a very determined look on his face. Determined, and ANGRY. _I'm going to kill whoever is trying to hurt her. No fucking way is anybody going to hurt her. I'm not ready to let her go yet for any reason. Hang on Anko . . ._

Anko ignored the pain in her leg. She faked that she was in dire pain so Kabuto would believe he had the advantage and possibly let his guard down. She still felt the pain, but she successfully blocked it out. She thought _this is how Kakashi gets through. He blocks things out and just keeps going. I can do this. Come closer Kabuto, I have a present for you._ With both her hands on the ground, she slowly curled her right hand around the handle of the kunai she kept on her left thigh. _Closer, keep calm Anko. Closer._ Kabuto kept walking toward her, his hand glowing with chakra. He was going to put an end to her once and for all.

Kabuto stopped and stood next to her, "It's over Lady Anko. I'll make it quick. Don't worry, it'll all be over in a minute, then the pain will go away." He began to bend down and put his chakra infused hand toward her head.

Anko could feel the electric energy of his chakra getting closer to her head. He bent closer, almost touching her, when she screamed in her head _NOW!_ In an almost imperceptible flash, she flung her right hand across her body in a sweeping motion and cut deeply into Kabuto's chest from left to right. She'd cut his chest wide open, and his blood sprayed her as she rolled backward and away from him, still unable to get up.

Kabuto fell forward holding his chest. "Bitch! You are one crafty ninja Lady Anko. You lured me in flawlessly. Arg, my chest! But I'm not done yet." Kabuto held his gaping chest wound with one hand and reached in his pack with the other. Anko watched him take a small black pill that she knew was a blood replacement pill. He really wasn't done yet.

Pakkun turned back to Kakashi and said, "We have to hurry."

Kakashi said, "I know. I smell it too."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, then at Pakkun. She said, "What? What do you smell?"

Pakkun looked at Kakashi again, then at Sakura and said, "Blood. A lot of blood."

Anko's limbs felt heavy. Her eyes were drooping. The adrenalin was gone from her body and her chakra was getting a bit low. She kept an eye on Kabuto as he stood up and passed healing chakra through his hands to seal up his chest wound. She'd seen that same kind of chakra used before when Sakura had used it to heal Kakashi's ankle, ribs and shoulder just days before. She knew he was healing himself and he'd be ready to fight again soon. If only she had healing chakra, or could get up to get away. Unfortunately, she could do neither. She thought _I wish Kakashi was here. I want to tell him that I never meant to push him away. I value his friendship and all of the rest of it too. I have to tell him. I have to finish this, so I can tell him how sorry I am, and what a big mistake I made._

Kabuto straightened, no longer bleeding. He said, "I can feel your fatigue. Your body is exhausted from the pain you feel isn't it? Wish you could do what I can do, don't you? Doesn't matter now. You're done. I was going to kill you quickly, but now, I think I'll take my time. I'm going to have a little fun with you, Lady Anko. Ever wonder what it feels like to be beaten to death? You're about to find out."

Anko looked at him a little worried. Kabuto closed his fists and an evil purple chakra began to emanate from them. He said, "My hands can cut like the finest scalpel, or crush like the strongest hammer." Instantly he was behind her, and he punched her in the shoulder with his chakra infused fist. She rolled over and over, finally being stopped by a tree. She tried to scramble upright just to see where he was, but he was gone. The hair on her neck stood up just before he hit her in the back of the head with his fist again. She flew forward, sprawled out on the dirt. Her head spun and everything seemed to be tinted slightly pink. _Blood in my eyes_ she said as she tried to wipe it away and get to her knees at the same time. She was on all fours trying to scramble away when she felt the hair on her neck stand up again. This time she braced herself, while flipping the kunai she'd managed to hold onto around and drove it upward next to her own ear. Kabuto was unable to avoid a glancing blow from her kunai as it sliced into his fist between the last two knuckles on his hand.

Anko pushed herself forward with her knees just to get away from him as he howled and swore at her angrily. _Got to get out of here. So tired. Why is everything still pink? What's this, so, dizzy?_ She crawled forward crookedly and finally lost her balance and fell on her side breathing heavily. She couldn't focus on anything – she felt like she had the bed spins – that spinney feeling she'd get when she had too much sake. Sake. She's like to have some sake now. At least it'd explain why her head was spinning. She'd like to stop at that little sake bar she frequented when she got back from her missions. The last time she'd gotten back from a mission she'd stopped there, and that's when the whole "friends with benefits" thing started with Kakashi. _I wish you were here Kakashi. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you. I wanted to tell you I made a mistake. I want you to forgive me if you will. I wwannnnn_ she began to get really fuzzy and her vision began to blur.

Kabuto stood and looking at Anko said, "You're finished." He walked toward her slowly, relishing the thought that he was going to kill one of Orochimaru's former favorites. He stood close to her still body and looked down at her. She didn't try and get away. She couldn't move.

Pakkun said, "We're close. They're just up ahead. Be ready." Kakashi and Sakura nodded and burst on ahead.

Anko lay still, her eyes open slightly, looking blankly ahead of her at the trees, but not focusing on them. The trees seemed to part and two blurred things shot through them. _Sssttthhaaaat?_ her fogged brain thought as the moving objects looked like they were about to land on her. She couldn't see what, or who it was but she could feel them standing behind her. She wished it was Kakashi. She wanted to tell him she wanted to make a deal with him. She felt herself sliding, slipping in her dizzy state. She realized that she may not have much time, if any, left.

-----

**A/N**: Whew, what a fight! I tried to make it as believable as possible. I hope it was. Review please!

Next up: Kakashi and Sakura burst onto the scene to save Anko, but will there be anything left of her to save? Also, Kakashi comes to a serious realization. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Let's kick it up again, shall we? Warning, intense emotional stuff coming up too. But first, let's turn Kakashi loose. He needs to put a hurt on Kabuto. Enjoy!

-----

Kabuto looked up as Kakashi and Sakura exploded out of the trees. Normally a ninja wouldn't be so loud, but they wanted to make sure they scared the hell out of the person Anko was fighting. They did just that, landing between Kabuto and Anko. Kabuto stepped back and said, "Well if it isn't the cavalry. Here to save Anko are you? Doubt that you will. I'm pretty sure she'll die. I don't think even you can save her Sakura."

Sakura said, "You don't look too swift yourself Kabuto. Looks like Anko beat the shit out of you. Kakashi. His chakra's almost depleted. Take him out."

Kabuto got a very nervous look on his face as Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan. Kakashi had developed his eye weapon to enable him to use the dreaded Mangakou sharingan, and the even more terrifying Tsukuyomi along with it. As soon as Kabuto made eye contact with him, Kakashi immediately trapped Kabuto in a world where hell would be welcome compared to what Kakashi had in store for him.

Time and space mean nothing when a person is trapped by the Mangakou sharingan and Tsukuyomi is used. In the world he created, Kakashi took his time peeling the flesh piece by piece, from Kabuto's restrained body over a period of two days, while in the "real" world, less than a second had elapsed. Kabuto suffered all the pain of two days worth of torture in a fraction of a second.

Kakashi covered his sharingan and immediately Kabuto screamed and fell forward, his whole body twitching and convulsing. Kakashi said, "He won't get up now. If he recovers, it'll be days from now. Let the animals eat him if no one claims him." His anger sated for the moment, he turned to finally get a good look at Anko.

Sakura had already turned and knelt next to the still shinobi. She looked at Kakashi and said, "This is not good."

Kakashi jumped over Anko and squatted down looking at her. "Move Sakura," he said as he tried to get close to her face.

"Kakashi, I'm the medical ninja here. I need to assess her,"

"Just move for a minute! PLEASE!" Sakura moved to Anko's feet and began her assessment there.

Pakkun walked up behind them and said, "Kakashi, I'm going. Good luck. If you need me you know what to do."

Kakashi waved at him, and said, "Thanks," then turned back to Anko. He looked at her staring eyes. For a moment he thought she was already dead, which brought a raw tearing pain to his chest. A bug buzzed close to her eye and her eye twitched, so he knew she wasn't dead. He breathed in relief, but he knew she wasn't in good shape at all. He got close to her face and said, "Anko, I'm here. Sakura's here with me. You're going to be fine. We'll get you back home. It was a mistake sending you here. Tsunade didn't know what you were walking into. Anko! Do you hear me Anko? Come on, Anko! Don't you die on me. You can't die on me!"

Anko couldn't make his face out, but she saw something in front of her that said he was Kakashi. She did recognize his voice, even though it sounded distorted and a bit far away. He came for her. She had to tell him she was sorry. She had to tell him she'd made a mistake. She couldn't make her body move, so she tried to focus what remaining chakra she had left, and she tried to speak.

Kakashi had never felt a pain like this before in his life. He'd been beaten, stabbed, burned, tortured, and nothing physically felt like this kind of pain. It was horrible when he'd lost his family and friends when he was younger, but here was Anko, bleeding and so still, and barely alive and there wasn't a thing he could do to make her better. He couldn't take away her pain. He couldn't make her whole again. She could die any second, and he was helpless to do anything. He finally knew what Anko meant when she said it hurt her to see him all beaten and bloody on her doorstep. He now knew what she meant and why she wanted to discontinue their beneficial friendship. She was afraid to lose him one day, and now he was facing the exact same thing. He felt like he was being stabbed by thousands of kunai, the pain was so great. The thought of him losing her forever was almost unbearable. He couldn't lose anyone else he cared about, especially not her. He reached down and took the kunai she still held in her hand and laid it down. Then he picked up her hand and held it carefully in his.

Sakura watched what Kakashi was doing while she tried to find out the extent of Anko's injuries. She noticed the tender way he carefully held her hand. Then she realized something she had a hard time believing. Her sensei was in love with Anko. She said quietly, "Kakashi, why didn't you tell me you loved her?"

Kakashi looked at her strangely. He thought _what is she saying? I love Anko? Is that why I felt so terrible when she turned me away? Is that the "more" I wanted from her? Is that why I want to be around her all the time? _Then he looked back at Anko with his head spinning with too many questions and said, "I love her?"

Sakura smiled knowingly and said, "I thought there was something going on between the two of you, by the way you acted around each other. But you really love her don't you?"

Kakashi thought a moment and said, "I don't know. I don't think I remember how to love someone. I wouldn't allow myself to because it hurt so much when someone I cared about was taken from me."

"Kakashi, you do love her. I can tell."

"How? How do you know? How can I know for sure?" Kakashi was looking for some kind of explanation of why he felt so horrible and yet so desperate to make Anko ok.

"Think about it this way. What if something happened to me, or Naruto, or God forbid, even Sasuke. How would you feel?" she asked him as she continued to assess Anko.

"I'd never let that happen."

"Wrong answer Kakashi. How would you FEEL?"

Kakashi thought a minute and looked at Sakura and said, "You know you are all precious to me in one way or another. I'd feel terrible if something happened to you."

"And Anko?"

Kakashi looked at Anko's face, and the way she stared vacantly ahead at nothing. Something inside him crumbled and he said, "I get it now. You're right Sakura; I guess I didn't forget how to love someone after all. I just had allow myself to feel it again."

Sakura smiled gently at him and said, "I'm glad to hear that. Now come on, we've got work to do."

Anko heard Sakura talking. She sounded far away. Sakura loved someone? Kakashi loved someone? Someone held her hand. She recognized the hand by its feel alone. Kakashi's hand. She had to tell him everything. She had to focus and speak.

Sakura said, "I hate to have you stop what you're doing Kakashi, but we need to straighten her out so I can get a look at the rest of her."

Kakashi put Anko's hand down reluctantly and said, "What do I do?"

"Keep her head and neck straight, and help me roll her on her back." Sakura took Anko by the hip and the shoulder while Kakashi put his hands on either side of her head. Sakura said, "Now move when I move. Keep her head straight." Kakashi nodded. Sakura then started to ease Anko onto her back.

Anko's lower leg screamed in pain and her head awoke with explosions as it was laid back on the ground. When her vision wasn't streaked with flashing colors anymore, yet was still fuzzy, she could make out a vague outline above her. She couldn't make her eyes focus, but she knew it was Kakashi. Through her pain she tried again to speak.

Kakashi looked down at Anko's unfocused eyes. _Stay with me Anko. _He knew she was hanging on but barely. As he watched her closely, her lip moved. He stared at her, and saw her chest rise. It looked like she was taking a big breath to try and talk. "Sakura! I think she's trying to say something." He got close to Anko's mouth still holding her head in place. He said, "Anko. What is it? You're safe now. I've got you. I'm not leaving, and you can't get away from me even if you tried. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Anko heard him, even though he still sounded far away. She heard what he said and it sounded oddly comforting. Something about he's not leaving and she's safe. She was glad he wasn't leaving, but she certainly didn't feel safe yet. Safe people shouldn't feel as much pain as she was feeling. She tried to focus her eyes on him, and again tried to speak.

Kakashi looked at her face waiting for some kind of sign that she heard him, that she could hear him. Her eyes moved slightly just once, as if she was trying to see him. Then he heard it, she breathed out, "ssssooo ssssoooorrrryyy," and a tear fell from her left eye and skidded down the side of her bruised face. Kakashi looked at her lying there, beaten and bloodied, and his heart broke into a million pieces. He thought, _oh my God, I do love her. _He got close to her ear and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Sakura looked at him and said, "What's she sorry for?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. What can we do for her?

"You keep her still while I get her checked over. She's acting like she has a bad head injury. Keep her still; I want to make sure she doesn't have a broken neck."

Kakashi continued to steady Anko's head. He thought _things are going to be different from now on. You make it through this Anko, and I swear things are going to be different. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to deal with it just like I am. _Kakashi asked, "Anything yet?"

"Looks like Kabuto did a number on her ankle and foot. The bones are broken as if they'd been cut with a laser scalpel. I can put them back together again, but I'm not done assessing her yet. Let me keep looking."

Sakura found that Anko had a broken scapula from the crushing punch she'd sustained to her shoulder, as well as a fractured skull from the other punch Kabuto had hit her with. Her jaw was bruised, but not broken. Sakura told Kakashi, "I've got to fix her head before she has a brain bleed and dies on us."

"Do whatever you have to do Sakura. Tell me how I can help."

"Talk to her. Do something to keep her calm. Switch positions with me so I can take care of her head."

Kakashi only let go of Anko's head after Sakura put her hands in place. She began to let her healing chakra flow into the area of Anko's skull that had been fractured. Anko felt like small pinpricks of electricity were bouncing around in her head. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was a strange sensation. Slowly, her vision began to focus. She heard Kakashi ask, "Sakura, can I clean her eye?"

"Sure, but be careful. There's a clean cloth in my pack and some sterile water."

Kakashi got the cloth and the water from the pack; wet the cloth and hovering over Anko's face he said, "I guess you did this for me when I was out of it. Just returning the favor." He began to wash the blood, sweat and grime from her face. Her eye still had some blood in it, but Kakashi couldn't get it out. He noticed that her eyes were still out of focus, though they seemed to be looking at him. Her face twitched, and a small groan came from her.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "She's trying to come back around," Sakura said. "There are no brain bleeds, and her brain hasn't swollen much. It's going to take some time, but this is the worst of it. Don't worry Kakashi; we got to her in time. She's going to be ok."

Kakashi thought _Thank you Sakura. You've just made me very happy. Very grateful._ Kakashi got close to Anko's face and said, "Did you hear that? Sakura said you're going to be fine in a while. We'll get you fixed up and get you back home soon."

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"She's going to need someone to look after her for a while. That is, unless you want her to go to the hospital. I'd really recommend that. We can take care of her better there."

Anko's eyes began to clear even more. She heard Sakura talk about taking her to the hospital. She didn't care where she went; she just wanted to not feel any more pain. Then she heard Kakashi say, "We're taking her home Sakura. I'll take care of her. I owe her that much."

"If you insist."

"I do."

Anko listened to what Kakashi said, and she smiled inside. She was going to have to make her deal with Kakashi as soon as she could.

-----

**A/N**: She lives! But barely, and she's not out of the woods yet. And Kakashi finally realizes that he has feelings in that boarded-up heart of his. One more chapter folks, and then we're going to wrap it up, unless . . . Anyway, review please!

Next up: So what's this "deal" Anko's talking about? Will Kakashi agree to it? See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Glad to have you all back again for this final chapter. See the bottom note for more info on this series - you probably already know what I'm going to say. Anyway, let's get this one wrapped up shall we? Enjoy!

-----

Sakura and Kakashi spent hours with Anko on the floor of the forest working on her, getting her put back together enough to travel home. She would in no way be completely healed, but she would be able to be transported carefully on Kakashi's back. Luckily for them, no reinforcements from Kabuto's barracks came after him, or gave them any trouble. Kabuto himself lay exactly where he fell. Eventually Kakashi got up from where he and Sakura worked on Anko to stretch his legs. He looked over at Kabuto and said, "I should kill him."

Sakura didn't even look at him. Instead, she kept working on Anko. She asked, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Did you not see what he did to Anko? What if he comes after her again? He needs to die."

Sakura turned and looked at the heap of Kabuto and said, "If you're sure."

Kakashi walked over to Kabuto. He looked down at the nasty little fuck and felt his anger begin to boil again. Then he put his hands in his pockets, and looked at him for a few minutes more.

Sakura watched as Kakashi stood there and looked at what was left of their enemy. Then suddenly Kakashi turned and walked away from him and away from Sakura and Anko. Sakura asked, "Kakashi? What's going on?"

"Nothing Sakura."

"You've decided not to kill him then?"

"Not exactly. If there was a way I could resurrect him, I'd kill him again. He's already dead."

Sakura said, "Oh," and she began to tend to Anko again.

Kakashi called back as he walked away, "I'll be back. She's ok right?"

Sakura said, "Sure. Go take a walk. But don't go far."

"Right. Call if you need me, or if her condition changes."

"I will."

Kakashi walked away to try and deal with this new development in his life. For the first time in a very very long time, he actually cared enough about someone to love them. It was pretty hard for him to accept, and he was trying to figure out how to deal with it. It wasn't a bad thing; he liked how it felt, but the pain of seeing that person he loved suffer so much was almost too hard to handle. He understood completely what Anko was feeling when he came home practically dead. He thought to himself, _if she felt then like I do right now, maybe she loves me too._ Kakashi realized that he liked that possibility very much.

Sakura was exhausted. She'd used a huge amount of chakra just keeping Anko alive. But when Sakura saw Anko open her eyes and actually focus on her, Sakura could have jumped over the moon. And when Anko could speak, Sakura forgot how tired she felt. It was always a thrill to her when someone came all the way back from the brink of death, because of her.

Anko looked at Sakura and said slowly, "You're amazing. Damn my jaw hurts. Wasn't Kakashi here or did I dream that?"

"Oh you didn't dream it. He's just gone off for a little walk. I think it was a bit much for him to take seeing you in the state you were in. I've never seen him so crushed."

_Now he knows how I felt_ Anko thought.

Sakura put her hand on Anko's jaw and pumped in some healing chakra. Then she said, "Kabuto broke you up pretty badly. You had multiple broken bones in your ankle and foot,"

"That happened when he used some kind of scalpel chakra on me. He blocked my kick."

"Ahuh, and you had a broken scapula,"

"He turned his fist into something like a sledge hammer and clobbered me."

"Ahuh, and then there's your skull."

"Broke that too huh?"

"That's why you were conscious, yet unconscious. You were paralyzed inside your own head."

"So that's what it was. I could faintly hear you two speaking, but at times the words didn't make sense. I couldn't tell what you were saying most of the time."

Sakura lowered her hand and looked at her, "Then you didn't hear what Kakashi and I talked about?"

"That you love someone? Was that it?"

Sakura, didn't want to tell Anko that Kakashi loved her, so she said, "No. Something to that affect, but it wasn't me. Here he comes now. Kakashi! Anko's awake!"

Anko turned in the sitting position she was in and saw Kakashi stop in his tracks. She smiled at him and thought _he really is here, and if he wants to be my "friend" again, I'm not going to let him go._

Kakashi saw Anko sitting up, and broke into a loping jog. He was so relieved when he got to her, seeing her sitting up, eyes clear and back in the land of the living. _You didn't leave me after all. Not yet at least. _Kakashi still didn't know whether she might want to continue their "friendship" or not. He'd have to ask her, and soon. He also had a few other things he needed to tell her.

Anko smiled up at him. He squatted down and looked at her. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to pick her up and carry her home and have crazy sex with her, but he wasn't sure she wanted that anymore. He waited and watched for any clue that would tell him if she wanted to continue with him or not. After a few moments, he couldn't stand it anymore and reached his hand up and cupped the side of her face.

Anko closed her eyes and let him touch her. _This is so right. I was an idiot to push him away. He really does care. I'll just have to learn to live with the fact that we're shinobi, and enjoy the time we can be together._

Kakashi looked at Sakura who happened to be watching what was going on with a dreamy foofy look on her face. He turned to her, glared at her and made an almost imperceptible movement with his head that said, "Beat it," to her. She said, "Oh, yeah," and she turned and began to walk away, giggling slightly.

Anko and Kakashi both watched Sakura walk away. When she was a respectable distance from them, Anko turned to Kakashi and thought _it's now or never!_ She reached up with one hand, yanked down his mask, threw her arms around his neck – even though her shoulder hurt like hell – and kissed him.

Kakashi had his answer even though he never asked a single question yet. Things were going back to the way he liked them. The way he loved them, and her. He would have to tell her about that whole love thing, but it could wait a little longer.

When their kiss ended, Kakashi gently pulled her to him and held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go again. He'd almost lost her – for good. He had to let her know, so he said, "I get it now. I know what you meant. When I saw you when we got here, I felt it. I felt that hurt. I get it now."

Anko nodded. Then she said, "That doesn't matter anymore. I've been thinking. I'd like to make a deal with you."

"A deal? How so?"

"Here's the deal. You promise not to get killed, and I promise to be waiting for you when you get back."

Kakashi grinned. "Ok. That's fair. But I've got one for you too then. You promise not to get killed, and I'll make sure I'm always there for you."

Anko smiled back at him and said, "I think it's a deal."

"Definitely. So that means we're going back to the way it was? The whole, "friends with benefits" thing?"

Anko was quiet a second and then said, "Oh, I don't think so."

_WHAT?!_ was all Kakashi's mind could scream.

Anko looked at the shocked Kakashi and said, "Sorry, but we are SO much more than friends."

Kakashi chuckled and after pulling his mask back up he reached out and pulled her to him again.

Sakura peeked from behind a tree and giggled. _Kakashi-sensei is in love with Anko! And from the looks of it she's kinda crazy about him too. That's good, those two need each other._ She began to walk back toward them, and she said, "Anko, you should be good to travel soon. Want to try and move around a bit? Just go slowly. You still need a lot of taking care of."

Kakashi got under her arm and said, "That's where I come in. My turn to take care of you, and oh the plans I have for you. Up we go." He stood up with her and said, "I seem to remember someone helping me up like this when I was healing. I think a bath followed shortly afterwards."

"You remember correctly," Anko said, "But I don't think any baths are around here. Just get me home and take care of me."

"What's in it for me?" Kakashi asked her.

Remembering what he said to her when she asked the same thing, she said, "I'M in it for you."

He smiled under his mask and said, "That's all I needed to hear. Now come on, get moving."

Anko elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Man you're bossy when you're the nurse! Maybe I'll have Sakura come take care of me instead of you."

"Ok, but will Sakura do this for you?" Kakashi leaned over and kissed her on the neck.

"I don't think I want Sakura to do that for me. I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Yeah, you are. More than you know."

And the fun and games began again.

After a bit more resting, some serious flirting, and a fair amount of naughty conversation, Anko climbed onto Kakashi's back and they headed back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi was one happy man, for the first time in as far back as he could remember. Anko was glad they were back to the way they were best – sharing each other's benefits, but this time, a whole lot more than friends. She held on to him tightly, giving his ear a nip once in a while, as they made their way home. Kakashi made sure to give her thighs a suggestive squeeze now and again, just to let her know what was in store for her when she was well again.

Sakura noticed their obvious play and thought to herself _I have never seen two people who belong together more than those two._

As they traveled Anko watched the trees go by, and thought to herself _can I really do this? With him? I know it won't be easy, but a deal's a deal._ She leaned forward and bit the back of Kakashi's neck, letting him know that she'd keep up her end of the deal, if he'd keep up his.

-----

A/N: So there you have it. Finito. I hope you enjoyed it - it was great fun to write. Review please!

NOTE: Now, I had said at the beginning of this story that this was the end of the series. But after I wrote this and went through it and asked for "the gang's" honest advice, (after giving them a sneak peak of the ideas I had) I've decided that there will indeed be a 6th Anko/Kakashi story in this series that will deal (but we just finished that one! ahem . . .) with what they do on the way home, and what happens when they get home. Don't forget, no "i love you's" have been exchanged. Will there be? That's for me to know and you to watch for. Check my profile for when the next one will start. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and a special THANKS A BUNCH to Lira W.M, Michel Hazard, Seresid, AngelofContemplation, and MeatwaD9021 (who has the greatest pen name EVER) - you guys are THE BEST! With that, have a good one and I'll see you soon!


End file.
